Inkjet printing is a type of computer printing that recreates a digital image by depositing droplets of ink onto a substrate, such as paper or plastic. Many contemporary inkjet printers utilize drop-on-demand (DOD) technology to force droplets of ink from a reservoir through a nozzle onto the substrate. Accordingly, the mounting and positioning of the reservoir and nozzle (among other components) with respect to the surface of the substrate is critical to accurately depositing drops of ink in the desired position. Together, these components form a print head (also referred to as a “print head assembly”).
Inkjet printers must position individual droplets of ink with high accuracy and precision in order to output images of acceptable quality. There are several possible sources of error that can contribute to inaccurate and/or imprecise droplet positioning. For example, one key factor is ensuring the substrate maintains a static position as a transfer belt (also referred to as a “conveyor”) passes the substrate through the printer.
Conventional flatbed printers allow the substrate to simply sit on the transfer belt after being positioned by an individual or a machine. However, sufficient accuracy and precision can be difficult to achieve using a conventional flatbed printer, particularly if the substrate moves as it passes through the conventional flatbed printer. Even small changes in the location of the substrate results in inconsistent placement of droplets of ink (i.e., low droplet accuracy) and poor print quality. Movement may be due, for example, to small defects in the substrate that cannot be easily flattened.